Gadget's Lucky Penny
by MWolfL
Summary: Dr. Claw has found out about Penny being the real brains of the team! He kidnaps her, and is planning to kill her! Who will save her, and how will Gadget react upon finding out? WilliamXPenny and later another pairing
1. Dr Claw Discovers the Truth

It had been about six months since the end of Gadget and the Gadgetinis. Nothing had changed, except Penny and William Thaw (Dr. Claw's nephew) kept in contact now. They only did e-mail at the moment, since Gadget had no idea of William's relation to Dr. Claw. Until Penny was sure that Gadget wouldn't automatically be suspicious of William she and William had decided to not tell Gadget the truth for now. Gadget did have a habit of jumping to conclusions after all.

Another mission had been completed. It was the usual kind of mission: Dr. Claw came up with a plan to rule the world, Gadget was informed of the plan, he and the Gadgetinis went to investigate, Penny solved the case and helped the Gadgetinis beat Dr. Claw, and Gadget got the credit. The plan that time had been to cause mysterious disappearances of world leaders, and have Dr. Claw take over while a fake detective 'finds' them. Of course the detective was never going to find the world leaders, but Penny did by hacking into Dr. Claw's main computer and looking up where he put them. William gave her the info, including where to find Dr. Claw's new hideout, since he did a little practice hacking of his own months ago just in case. Thank goodness William wasn't caught.

Later that day, Dr. Claw had gotten fed up with Gadget defeating him every time and so decided to look through his security videos. That's when he saw a video of Penny hacking into his computer for the day before!

"Who is that?" He cried.

One of his goons recognized her.

"Oh, that must be Gadget's niece. I remember her from back when your nephew invited her to your old hideout for dinner." He said. "And it looks like she's hacking into your computer."

"I can see that! So it was her to caused Gadget to win yesterday!" Dr. Claw snapped.

He then went through his security camera archives and found Penny helping Gadget and the Gadgetinis during various plans he had in the past.

"So she's the secret behind Gadget's success! Get to the Gadget house first thing tomorrow, I want her alive so I can kill her myself! Let's see how Gadget fares without his beloved niece!" Dr. Claw laughed evilly.


	2. Kidnapped!

The next day was a school day. Gadget was leaving for work with the Gadgetinis.

"Good-bye Penny, I'll see you after school. Or after work, whichever ends last." Gadget said.

"Bye Uncle Gadget, bye Gadgetinis." Penny smiled, just finishing breakfast.

"Bye Penny." The Gadgetinis said.

Gadget and the Gadgetinis headed to WOMP headquarters. There were no messages from the General Sir, so Gadget and the Gadgetinis went to relax in the cafeteria.

Penny was heading out to catch the school bus, but when she got to the door two of Dr. Claw's goons were standing there! She paled, recognizing the red cat symbol on their one-piece suits. She ran towards the back door, but the goons followed and one grabbed her by the arm. She quickly tried to contact the Gadgetinis on her radio transmitting watch.

"Oh no you don't!" The other goon said, ripping off her watch and breaking it.

The first goon then knocked her out with chloroform and the two of them carried her away...

Meanwhile, the Gadgetinis still had their stomachs that allowed them to digest human food so that's exactly what they were doing. Fidget was enjoying a waffle while Didget was just finishing a bagel. Their screens suddenly popped out but instead of Penny's face they got static!

"What the?" Didget said, confused.

"What's wrong Privates?" Gadget asked.

"We use these screens to communicate with Penny but they had never gotten static before." Didget explained. "And she built them so that they couldn't get static even if we were on opposite sides of the planet, so the only reason for static would be if her watch broke. But it would take something strong to break her watch, and she never takes it off..."

"She must be in trouble!" Fidget panicked. "Come on!"

Fidget ran off. Didget and Gadget followed. When they got outside they saw the front door of their house wide open!

"Oh no, there's no way Penny would leave the door open. Unless..." Gadget grew very worried.

They ran inside. They didn't see anything at first, but then Gadget smelled something.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

Didget analyzed it.

"Chloroform!" He gasped.

"Oh no, no wonder we got static earlier!" Fidget said, worried, holding up Penny's broken watch. "She must've been kidnapped!"

"By Dr. Claw no doubt, he must have laid a trap for me." Gadget guessed.

"I'm afraid you're right Lieutenant." Didget paled (expression wise, not color wise). "I found this note on the coffee table."

Gadget took the note and read it:

Gadget

I have discovered the secret of your success: your niece. I saw her helping you during my past plans. So, I am going to get rid of your secret and have my own success. You have a chance to save her, if you can win on your own. We will be in a desert in Texas.

Instead of a written signature, Dr. Claw's trademark image was on the bottom of the page.

"What?" Gadget said, surprised. "Penny was helping me during those past missions?"

"Er...yes." Didget said awkwardly. "She worked behind the scenes to solve each mission you were assigned."

"But then...what was the point of me going on the missions?"

"Keeping Penny safe." Fidget said. "By taking the credit you allowed her to live without fear of being captured. Unfortunately Dr. Claw ended up finding out the truth anyway."

They then heard a noise outside, and rushed out to find a helicopter landing on their front lawn. William came out of the helicopter.

"Billy!" Didget said. "What are you doing here?"

"I found out about Dr. Claw kidnapping Penny while I was spying on him." William explained. "So I decided to come to you guys and help you rescue her."

"You were spying on Dr. Claw?" Gadget said, confused.

"Yes...he's my uncle I'm ashamed to say." William hung his head.

"Your uncle!" Gadget gasped, looking distrustfully at William.

"Easy Lieutenant." Didget said. "He's on our side. Penny told us that when Billy found out about his uncle being Dr. Claw he threatened to throw himself to wild beasts unless Dr. Claw left us alone. Luckily Dr. Claw listens to his mom and his mom cares about Billy."

"Oh, I see." Gadget relaxed.

"Come on, I already got the radar locked on my uncle's jet!" William ran back into the helicopter.

Gadget and the Gadgetinis followed inside. William flew the helicopter towards Texas and towards where the signal on the radar was located. During the trip Didget contacted General Sir and told him of the situation. General Sir was surprised to hear that Penny had been helping Gadget the whole time, but said that he will send back-up after Penny is safe.


	3. A Multiple Rescue

After they reached Texas Fidget soon saw Dr. Claw's jet and they landed far away from it where they wouldn't be seen. They then climbed over a short rocky wall and saw Dr. Claw below them aiming a laser gun at Penny, who was chained to a shorter rocky wall opposite them. Dr. Claw's goons were nearby too.

"Let me go!" Penny protested, struggling to free herself.

"Fat chance, this time Gadget is going to lose. And the first thing I'm going to do to make sure of it is to get rid of you!" Dr. Claw retorted. "I should have known that Gadget's idiocy act wasn't an act!"

"'Idiocy'?" Gadget repeated, whispering. "What does he mean by that?"

"He means that you're an idiot, which you are." Didget said.

"Well way to go easy on his feelings." Fidget frowned disapprovingly.

"Hey, he was gonna have to find out eventually." Didget retorted defensively.

Gadget slid back down to the ground and sat down, looking upset but not insulted.

"I'm an idiot? I was an idiot this whole time?" Gadget said to himself. "What happened to me?"

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"I used to be a great detective." Gadget explained. "I solved a lot of cases on my own, but then there was that one case... I had a horrible accident, and that's how I became Gadget. Turning me into a cyborg was the only way to save my life. My real name is John Brown."

"Maybe the accident did something to your brain." Didget suggested, now sympathetic.

"Maybe." Gadget sighed, looking defeated.

"Hey don't give up." William said. "I've got an idea, I'll make an attempt to save Penny, but it will actually be a distraction. Then you guys go in and save her."

William left before Gadget or the Gadgetinis could say anything.

"So what do we do?" Fidget asked.

Gadget suddenly got up.

"I know, my Extendo-Limbs!" He said. "I'll stretch between the two rocky walls and you two stretch down and free Penny."

"Maybe you aren't that big an idiot after all." Didget said, surprised by Gadget's idea.

"Maybe, but I want to stop being an idiot entirely. Is there anyway to improve my IQ?"

"Well those aliens who moved onto the moon had some sort of technology that boosted your intelligence. Maybe they can help." Fidget suggested.

"Right, I'll talk to them about it after we stop Dr. Claw."

Gadget and the Gadgetinis went to the top of the rocky wall and waited. It didn't take long for William to show up.

"Stop!" He called out.

"Billy!" Dr. Claw said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save Penny!" William said. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Hurt her? I'm going to kill her!" Dr. Claw corrected.

"No!" William ran towards Penny.

"Stop him!" Dr. Claw ordered.

A few goons grabbed William and held him back, but he still struggled to get to Penny.

"Don't, leave her alone! I love her!" William admitted desperately.

Penny looked at him with affection.

"Disgusting..." Dr. Claw muttered. "How dare you betray the family!"

"You're no family of mine!" William retorted. "I'd rather be an orphan than be considered a relative of yours! In fact call me an orphan, I'm seceding from the family!"

"Fine!" Dr. Claw snapped. "I never cared about you anyway!"

Dr. Claw charged the laser gun!

"No!" William said, breaking free from the goons and running towards Dr. Claw.

He leapt onto Dr. Claw, causing the laser gun, which was on a revolving disc, to spin around randomly! William and Dr. Claw struggled to gain control of the laser.

Fidgit and Didgit unchained Penny during this and lowered her to safety. Gadget then gently lowered himself and the Gadgetinis onto the ground.

William was suddenly flung off the laser gun! He sailed through the air and landed painfully onto the ground. He didn't move...

"Billy!" Penny gasped.

Dr. Claw had gained control of the laser gun by this point and so turned to Penny with disappointment.

"So you finally arrived!" He growled to Gadget.

"Yeah I arrived." Gadget glared back, furious. "I may be an idiot but there is no one more determined than me when it comes to protecting my family. You are going to pay for trying to kill Penny!"

Gadget produced weapons and blasted them towards Dr. Claw and the goons. Dr. Claw tried to hit Gadget with his laser, but Gadget's weapons made it hard to aim properly.

As Gadget and Dr. Claw battled Penny and the Gadgetinis went to check on William. Didget quickly contacted General Sir as Penny gently tried to wake up William. It took a few seconds but William woke up, albeit with a headache.

"Billy." Penny smiled. "You tried to save my life."

"And succeeded, all that I did earlier was just a distraction so that your uncle and the Gadgetinis could save you." William smiled back.

"You are the smartest boy I had ever..." Penny hugged William. "I love you too."

William hugged her back.

Suddenly, there was an explosion! Gadget had managed to hit the laser gun with one of his weapons. It didn't kill Dr. Claw though, he only landed on the ground slightly burnt but otherwise unharmed.

WOMP's planes and jets arrived to arrest Dr. Claw, but before they could Dr. Claw suddenly pulled out a strange looking gun and blasted Gadget with an electric bolt! Gadget short-circuited and fell to the ground unconscious!

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny gasped.

She, the Gadgetinis, and William who was feeling better, ran over to Gadget. General Sir's men quickly arrested Dr. Claw and the MAD agents.

Sparks of electricity flew off Gadget. Fidget, concerned, put a hand on Gadget's shoulder and immediately got electrified. He quickly let go.

"*Ow!*" Fidget's eyes rolled around "What a shocker."

"You're a robot, you're not supposed to feel pain." Didget pointed out.

"Okay then you try it." Fidget retorted.

Didget, knowing when he was beaten, said nothing.

Meanwhile, Colonel Nozzaire snuck around to the other side of the rocky wall the others were in front of and begun a celebration dance.

The sparks on Gadget soon quit, making it safe to touch him. Unexpectedly General Sir's daughter Jeanette came out of one of the planes.

"When I heard about Penny's kidnapping I got worried and insisted on coming." She explained. "Oh Gadget..."

She went over to Gadget and hugged him.

"You love him don't you?" General Sir guessed.

"Yes, he's the kindest guy I had ever known, plus he's a lot of fun." Jeanette nodded.

She then kissed him, on the lips instead of the cheek. Gadget suddenly woke up, but he didn't go 'out of control' like before. This time he just smiled and melted into the kiss, his heart quickly beating against his chest.

"Wait, where's Colonel Nozzaire?" General Sir asked, looking around.

Didgit brought out a satellite and scanned the air.

"He's around the rock wall...but you're not going to like what he's doing." Didgit frowned.

Confused, Jeanette helped Gadget up and they all went around the wall. There they caught Nozzaire doing his celebratory dance...which included him singing about Gadget being gone.

"Colonel Nozzaire!" General Sir snapped.

Nozzaire froze so well that if he was in a park a pigeon would've mistaken him for a statue. Okay, now I'm wishing Nozzaire **was** in a park at that moment...

"What do you think you're doing?" General Sir continued, furious. "Gadget is one of our best men and you're happily thinking that he's gone?"

"Well General Sir...you see...I uh..." Nozzaire stammered. "Well Gadget is a bumbling idiot..."

"Even so he has a good heart and cares a lot about others, which is more than I can say about you!" General Sir glared. "This is the final straw Nozzaire, you're demoted to Private!"

Nozzaire hung his head, shamed and defeated.

"Lieutenant Gadget, you are hereby promoted to Colonel." General Sir then turned to Gadget, smiling.

"Thank you General Sir." Gadget smiled; he then turned to the Gadgetinis. "I guess this makes you two Lieutenants now. You both deserve it for all the help you have given me in the past."

"Wow, thanks Lieu-er-Colonel." Fidget smiled.

"This is great!" Didget smiled. "We have definitely proven that machines can be more than workers for humans."

"And Penny, I hear that you have been the real key behind Gadget's successes." General Sir smiled.

"Yes General Sir, and William here has also been a big help recently." Penny smiled back.

"Well even though you two are underage we have a lot to thank you for, so you two are honorary members of WOMP." General Sir continued. "You won't be given missions of your own, but you'll be allowed to continue helping Gadget like you have done in the past. Only this time, you'll be granted full access into headquarters and will be able to report back to me."

"Wow, thank you General Sir." William smiled.

General Sir turned to William.

"William, when Didget told me what was going on earlier he also told me about you." General Sir said. "I'm glad that you're nothing like the rest of your family, and as a reward for that I'll help you find a new family."

"Actually, I was thinking of moving in with the Gadgets." William said. "That way it would be easier to work alongside Penny when we're helping her uncle."

"Sounds good to me." Penny smiled, taking William's hand.

"I like it too." Gadget smiled.

"Then I agree." General Sir said.

Dr. Claw and MAD were taken aboard the plane versions of paddy wagons while Gadget and his family, including William, went back into the helicopter. General Sir and the other WOMP agents went back into the planes, except this time Nozzaire had to go into one of the regular planes instead of the official one General Sir was in.

Dr. Claw and the MAD agents WOMP captured were immediately taken to a special prison where they would never be able to escape. There were still some MAD agents at large, but without Dr. Claw to lead them they were now as dangerous as regular criminals. As for Dr. Claw's mom she never bothered to help him out, she was too furious with him for making William leave the family.


	4. Gadget Gets His Brain Back

The next day Gadget made a special trip to the aliens on the moon. He at first was met with weapons pointed at him, but then the aliens holding the weapons recognized him.

"Lieutenant Gadget!" One of the aliens said. "Forgive us but with humans visiting the moon now and then we've been kinda protective of ourselves."

"It's perfectly fine, I understand." Gadget smiled. "And it's Colonel Gadget now, I was just promoted yesterday."

"Congratulations, you deserve it." Another alien smiled. "Now what can we do for you?"

"My assistants the Gadgetinis informed me of your ability to make me smarter, and I was wondering if you could do it permanently." Gadget said. "I want to be more useful to others and stop being a, as Nozzaire put it, 'bumbling idiot'."

"Of course, please follow us."

The aliens escorted Gadget into their main ship, where they still kept their major devices and machines even though they had already built dwellings on the moon.

"Now making it permanent will require surgery." An alien scientist said to Gadget, who was lying down on one of the operating beds. "Since you are part machine I would like to check on whether or not you can still feel physical pain before beginning."

"Kind of, not as much as I did before I got my gadgets but I still would prefer a sedative before you begin." Gadget said.

"Of course."

The alien scientist administered a face mask that released sleeping gas onto Gadget's face. After Gadget fell asleep the alien scientist carefully started to operate. After implanting the IQ device into Gadget's brain he resealed Gadget's skull and removed the face mask. He then transported Gadget to a pleasant looking room where Gadget could recover. After a couple aliens helped him move Gadget onto the bed inside the room they left. It took a few hours but Gadget woke up, feeling smarter.

"Those aliens are geniuses." Gadget smiled. "I feel smarter without feeling different. Now I can be a bigger help to WOMP than before, putting Penny in less danger."

Gadget left after thanking the aliens for their help.

Gadget was now smarter, and was such a bigger help to WOMP that Penny and William didn't have to do much. They still spied on enemies in one location while Gadget was investigating in another location, but that was it. They didn't mind though, since they now had more time for normal life stuff like hanging out with friends.

But, Gadget realized something thanks to his restored IQ: Brain. After remembering past missions he used to have back when he and Penny still had Brain he felt horrible. He now realized that the people who he thought were MAD agents were really Brain in disguise. So, one day he talked to Penny about it.

"Actually Uncle Gadget, I lied when I told you about Brain's death." Penny said. "He had been traumatized by helping you during those missions so we agreed that he should go into retirement and tell you that he died."

"So that one dog who was with the Gadgetinis...that was him?" Gadget was surprised.

"Yes, I had to talk him into helping us track you down. He agreed only because he cared about me that much."

"Well, I think it's time I paid him a visit..."

They, along with William and the Gadgetinis, flew over to Brain's new home. Penny, the Gadgetinis, and William approached Brain first. Brain was sleeping in a hammock, but woke up when he smelled them and got up to greet Penny.

"Hi Brain, I made you a new collar." Penny smiled, slipping the new translating collar she made for him over his head.

"Good, I missed being able to talk to you." Brain smiled. "I see you brought those Tinis back."

"Tinis?" Didgit frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't be insulted, it's just...well do you honestly think I'm able to say that g-word and remain sane?"

"Oh, right."

"Say, who's that human? He smells nice." Brian asked.

"This is my boyfriend, William." Penny smiled.

"But you can call me Billy, all my friends call me that." William smiled.

"Hi Billy, I smell that Penny made a good choice." Brain shook his hand.

"Thanks."

"Brain, we have something to tell you." Penny said.

"What is it?" Brain turned to Penny.

"My uncle had his IQ boosted."

Brain stared at her. Penny, William, and the Gadgetinis took turns telling him the story of Penny's kidnapping. Brain was surprised to hear of William's past family, but glad to find that he was nothing like Dr. Claw or Dr. Thaw. Oh, don't worry about Dr. Thaw he was still frozen, in fact he never got re-unfrozen. WOMP decided to lock him and his goons up in a freezer-like vault at headquarters.

"I'm so relieved you are all right. And thank you for helping to save her." Brain said to Penny and William. "So...John is back?"

"Yes, I'm back." Gadget showed himself.

Brain almost automatically freaked out, but he recovered.

"Brain, I am so sorry for driving you so crazy that you retired." Gadget said sincerely. "I had no idea what I was doing at the time, and I certainly never meant to hurt you. You mean so much to me and Penny, especially Penny, that I was wondering if you wanted to come back home? Before I found out that you were still alive I was extremely upset about your 'death' and really missed you."

Brain was touched by this.

"Well, since you're back to being smart and since you and Penny did miss me...okay." Brain smiled. "Truthfully, even though I did enjoy my quiet time it didn't take me long to feel really lonely."

The others cheered, and formed a group hug around Brain. Gadget and Brain then did a separate hug of their own and the family, now including Brain as well as William, went home.


	5. The Unofficial Gadget Becomes Official

Even though William was now living with the Gadgets he wasn't an official Gadget. He was just William, with no last name. This of course was due to him and Penny dating. The dating started one night a month after Dr. Claw's defeat. They wanted to give William time to settle in first.

William, dressed up in a suit without a tie, waited by the front door for Penny. The Gadgetinis were there too, as chaperones. This wasn't because Gadget didn't trust Penny or William, it was because of the risk of Penny getting captured again. They didn't know if other villains had discovered Penny helping Gadget in the past but they didn't want to take any chances. Penny soon came down, in an attractive sleeveless pink dress. She wasn't the high-heels type, but she was wearing dress shoes. She also had her hair loose with a flower clip on one side. William was lovestruck over her appearance.

"Wow, I think cupid got me with an extra large arrow." William sighed, smiling with love.

Penny smiled and kissed his cheek.

They went out and had a great time. They first had dinner, but instead of a movie they went to a science exhibit in a museum.

Gadget and Jeanette also dated. Jeanette loved Gadget because he was the only guy she knew who was a combination of responsible, selfless, and fun. Gadget loved Jeanette because she was the only girl who ever loved him, smart or not, despite the clumsiness he had in the past.

Gadget and Jeanette eventually married but they never had any children. They didn't need to, Penny was already like a daughter to them. Even so Penny continued to call Gadget uncle and later called Jeanette aunt.

Years later Penny and William were officially hired by WOMP. Since they had already proven themselves as teenagers they were automatically made Lieutenants. As they continued working for WOMP they earned more promotions, until they were among the highest ranking officers. They never got higher than Gadget though, Gadget eventually became the next general after General Sir retired.

Penny and William were next to marry, and after they did they moved out and got a place of their own. The Gadgetinis went with them, since they always viewed Penny as their mom and now viewed William as their dad. And eventually the Gadgetinis got a little sister named Grace, after Grace Hopper the computer scientist. Oh, of course Brain went with them, being closer to Penny than to Gadget. Bein an anthro-dog allowed him to live longer than most other dogs.

The Gadget family continued stopping criminals, and with MAD permanently finished the world became a more peaceful place.


End file.
